


Can I use your shower?

by eggplantfarmer



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Trans Male Character, artist!ernst, hernst, shower, trans!Hanschen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantfarmer/pseuds/eggplantfarmer
Summary: Hänschen's shower is broken. He's running late. Luckily Ernst lives next door...





	1. Showers are idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up 19/07/2017 :-)

"Fuck" cursed Hänschen after his shower failed to work after what felt like the hundredth time. He stood, fully naked, in front of the stubborn shower. "Just give me some fucking water!" Hänschen yelled, punching the wall next to the shower. It let out a pathetic dribble of water which Hänschen rushed towards, only to discover it was ice cold. "Oh for fucks sake!" Hänschen groaned, now freezing as well as unclean. He had a date in...ah shit, what was the time?  
-6:00-  
Read the minimalistic black and white analogue clock mounted by his door. He liked to keep his decor simple, as he would usually be out sleeping in other people's houses anyway, so it didn't really matter what his house looked like. He rarely took girls nor guys back to his, you really had to be someone special to be granted that 'privilege'. (No one had as of yet.) His apartment was one big open space with a 'kitchen' (basically a worktop with an oven, microwave, fridge, sink and a few cupboards all in granite black-contrasting with the cream walls) on the right side, living and dining area (a sofa and a small table with one chair) in the centre of the apartment. His bedroom and bathroom were adjecent and the only two rooms with doors in his house, enabling him to see straight through to his front door when the bathroom door was open. Most, well, all of his limited decor was either black, white or a shade in between. His phone beeped, and punching the shower in a last futile attempt to coax water from it, he wrapped a towel around himself tight, pulling it over his chest, and went to check his phone. The towel slowly slipped down his taunt limbs as he read-  
Bobby M. (20 mins ago) heyy hans, still meeting at 6?x  
Shit.  
He typed out a reply-  
sorry running late. i'll be there at 7.  
His phone vibrated again  
Bobby M. - hurry up x  
Hänschen left the message on read and contemplated his options.  
1\. Turn up to the date unshowered.  
He immediately ruled this one out. he would feel uncomfortable and anyway, it's bad ettiequte.  
2\. Attempt to wash his hair under the tap and leave the rest of his body unwashed.  
Well, he was already late, it seemed pointless to waste more time and still show up smelly.  
3\. Use his neighbour's shower.  
Fuck it.  
Hänschen stalked out of his apartment, leaving the door on latch. He crossed the small corridor that led to apartment 12a. He knocked on the door and waited, taking a deep breath in to ease the tightening of his chest.  
The door swung open and there was Ernst. He looked shocked and a deep blush began to spread across his cheeks.

Only then did Hänschen realise he was only wearing a towel round his waist.


	2. I'm an idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanschen uses the shower and reveals more than planned.

"Oh shit." Hänschen breathed, his arms automatically reaching up to cover his chest, pulling up the towel. A wave of nauseous discomfort surged through his body. Ersnt knows now. Idiot. Hänschen cursed himself. Why didnt you think. Why didnt you change before, bind- but this snapped him back to the present. His date.  
"I-I need to borrow-use your shower." He stuttered, then regained his arrogance, "I have a date and I'm going to be late." Ernst stared at him, confused until Hänschen realised "My showers broken." he said gesturing vaguely at his apartment before quickly returning his arm to press firmly across his chest.  
"Uh okay sure" Ernst said, bewildered and a little surprised. Not that it mattered to him anyways. Hänschen would always be Hänschen not matter what his body looked like. 

_Beautiful perfect stunning Hänschen. The neighbour he hardly ever saw but often heard and listened and wished and despite living so close together, the neighbour who was never in when Ernst knocked on his door, who he always saw leaving his apartment and never coming back no matter how late Ernst stayed up waiting for him._

He was broken out of his little daydream by Hänschen himself shuffling awkwardly, naked in the corridor. "Oh uh come in" Ernst said and stepped to the side, Hänschen marching past him as he closed the door.

He looked around Ernst's apartment, noting the sheer amount of plants in one space. Succulents lined the gray granite kitchen worktop, all of the chipped windowsills and even atop magazines piled onto small tables. The most prominent part of his room was the sofa, a worn brown thing draped with colourful blankets and heaped with plush cushions. A few climbing plants were placed precariously on high shelves that lined a single corridor, window at the end, this one with a window basket of wildflowers, and two doors facing each other.  
"So," Hänschen said to Ernst, who was just standing by the door, seemingly dazed, "Where's your shower?"  
"Oh, oh o-okay yes sorry it's uh-" Ernst stumbled embarrassingly, "It's just through there." He pointed down the corridor lined with climbing plants, "On the left." Hanschen walked down the corridor with a "Thanks." He opened the door and within a few seconds the noise of the shower running could be heard. Ernst sank into the sofa, burying his head on his hands. 'Wow you really nailed that!' he thought sarcastically. 'Your one chance to impress him, and you blew it! Nice one!' He felt his face redden in his hands, and heard the faint humming of Hänschen from the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked, leave me a comment if you did :-)


End file.
